The Librarians: Different Ways To Say I Love You
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." -Elizabeth Barrett Browning You don't always have to say those three words to show someone you love them. Based on the "100 ways to say I love you" list. Evlynn. Unrelated one-shots.
1. Did you get my letter?

A/N: So I know I'm late for Valentine's day I'M SORRY. I was busy yesterday and today was just full of running around. Initially I wanted to write 10 prompts but I didn't get that many so I settled with 5 instead. If I can compile another 5 or10, I'll probably do another set!

* * *

 **WAY 01. "Did you get my letter?"**

Flynn practically ran up to Eve's table when he entered the Annex, startling her. "Someone's energetic," she laughed. Flynn tried to say something but he started coughing. He put up a hand, signalling her to wait as he caught his breath. Walking around the table, Eve put an arm on his back. "Deep breaths," she said gently. "And out slowly."

He followed her directions, his breathing finally going back to normal. "Hi," he smiled as he straightened his back. "Did you get my letter?"

"If you're talking about the card you mailed to me, yes I did," she chuckled. Reaching out for a stack of papers, she pulled out a A5 sized card. Clearing her throat, she read, "roses are red, violets aren't really blue, I would really like, to spend Valentine's day with you."

Flynn felt heat rush up his neck. Laughing awkwardly, he looked down to the floor and scratched the back of his neck. "I know it's really cheesy and I'm not really good at poems (that's more of Stone's department) but we've been really busy these few weeks and we haven't seen each other for a while so I thought it would be nice to go out. I mean doesn't have to be today it could be any other day but since it's Sunday and our rest day we -"

Eve touched his cheek, made him look up and kissed him, cutting his rambling short. Flynn's eyes closed automatically when her soft lips touched his. When she pulled away, he forced himself to breathe again, his eyes fluttering open as his lungs restarted. She was smiling, her blue eyes twinkling with so much love, he couldn't believe she was looking at him.

"So, uh, is that a yes?" he asked tentatively.

Laughing, she gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, Librarian. I'll go out with you today."


	2. Take a deep breath

A/N: The only thing that came to mind when I saw this prompt waa angst, and I didn't really want to write angst for V-day... and this was the other idea that came to mind. It's a little rated, whoops.

* * *

 **WAY 02. "Take a deep breath."**

Eve held on to Flynn in a close embrace. He was breathing hard, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly."

He buried his face in her hair, his hands tight around her waist. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. He felt a stirring in him, a warmth spreading from his chest to his entire body. His hands traced her shirt hemline. His fingers started pulling her shirt up but they were smacked away by Eve.

Shaking his head to clear it, he mumbled, "sorry."

"This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't gotten the potion all over yourself." She pulled away from him and folded her arms. "How long until the effects wear off?"

"Love potions don't really last long but this one's quite a potent lust potion so I guess about six hours?" Flynn sighed. "Until then, I can't really go out. I might just jump anyone."

Eve looked up and down the dark alley they were in. She noticed a service door to a pub near the middle. Nodding to herself, she took Flynn's hand and started walking in the direction. "It's just for the night, right?"

"Eve, wait!" Flynn stopped in his tracks and pulled her arm. "I-"

Eve placed a finger on his lips, cutting him short. Stepping closer to him until they were only inches apart, she looked into his eyes. "I don't mind, as long as it's only me."

Burning with desire, Flynn pressed his lips against hers roughly, tasting her sweet kiss. "Only you," he rasped in between breaths.

Eve pulled herself away, covering his mouth with her hand. "We should probably get home first."

Nodding, he took her hand and walked briskly towards the door. He pulled the door open and grabbed Eve by the waist. "Home?"

She gave him a chaste kiss. "Home," she said, and jumped through the door with him.


	3. I made your favourite

**WAY 03. "I made your favourite."**

The smell of coffee wafting through the room stirred Eve from her sleep. Blinking her eyes open, she smiled when she saw a familiar face hovering close to hers. Flynn gave her a small kiss before leaning back on the arm propped up on the pillow beside her.

"Good morning," he greeted happily.

"Morning," she replied sleepily. Stretching, Eve slowly sat up on the bed. "You're up early."

"I wanted to get breakfast ready," he chuckled. Flynn sat up as well and rolled off the bed. "Don't go anywhere!"

Eve watched in amusement as he ran out of the room. She wiggled backwards on her bed and propped her pillows so she could lean against the headboard. Flynn walked in, balancing a full tray in each hand. He carefully set both down on the bed.

"I made your favourite," he grinned as he moved a tray over her and extended its legs so that the loaded tray stood by itself over Eve. "Fluffy pancakes and a non-fat triple-shot latte."

Eve couldn't help but smile. She watched Flynn climb back into bed and carefully placed his tray over him. He gave her a grin before tucking into his food.

Eve leant over to him and kissed Flynn on his cheek. "Thank you for this, Flynn."

Putting down his utensils, Flynn took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Any time, Eve."


	4. It looks good on you

**WAY 04. "It looks good on you."**

"Uh, Eve, are you okay?" Flynn called out into the changing room. "You've been in there for more than five minutes."

"Yeah," she grunted. "It's not so easy getting into this."

"Okay," he answered awkwardly. Flynn went back to leaning on against the wall outside the changing area and continued people-watching. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Sorry for making you wait," said Eve.

Flynn turned to her, looking her up and down. She was dressed in a dark green velvet evening gown, the soft lace trailing from her right shoulder, down the deep v-neck and gathering on her left hip. The bottom half of her dress was flowed down her body with gentle folds, ending slightly lower than the ankles. Eve's long blonde hair was pulled to her left side, complimenting the design of the dress. Flynn's breath was caught in his throat as words all ran from his mind.

"So... how do I look?" Eve bit her lip. "Too much for a formal dinner party?"

"No, no no!" Flynn shook his head. He had to stop gaping at her like a fish. "It looks good on you. Very good, in fact."

Laughing, she gave him a small kiss. "Thank you," she smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change."

"Or we could just go home like this," teased Flynn.

"From the mall? Not a chance, Librarian," she chuckled. "Not a chance."


	5. One more chapter

**WAY 05. "One more chapter."**

Eve blinked her eyes open, feeling really stiff in her back. She sat up in her chair and stretched. A soft rustling made her look on the ground. Frowning, she picked up the brown blanket and placed it on the table. Looking around, she noticed Flynn sitting on the couch surrounded by books. In his hands was a thick hardcover book with yellowing pages.

Yawning, she ambled over to him. He was so engrossed in reading the book, he didn't realise she was approaching. "Hey," she whispered, so as not to scare him.

Flynn looked up. "Hi," he replied, a small smile on his face. He put the book down and pushed a stack of other books away, making space for her. He patted the empty area and Eve sat down beside him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and peered at the book on his lap. "Interesting book?"

"Mmhm," he agreed. "I was just reading up on witches and their powers. For the case, you know."

Eve checked her watch and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "It's past midnight. We should be going home to sleep. You can continue tomorrow."

"Oh but I'm not done yet!" argued Flynn.

Eve sighed. Typical Flynn - not wanting to go home until it was all wrapped up. She took his hand and weaved her fingers between his. "I know, but rest is important too, Flynn. You need to sleep too."

"Fine," he whined. "But after one more chapter?"

She should have known he was going to bargain. Chuckling, she nodded. "One more chapter."

Grinning, Flynn bent his head and kissed her. "Thank you."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who submitted prompts and made this fic possible! If you want me to write other prompts from the list, just send one along my way! Like I said previously, if I have enough prompts, I'll do another collection. In the meantime, tell me what you think about this set! Thank you for reading!


End file.
